Will you ever learn?
by smilingxqueen
Summary: “It’s her isn’t it?” The blonde exSOLDIER stopped. Tifa glared at his back. “Why can’t you move on? For goodness sake’s Cloud, it had been two years!” “You don’t know anything, Tifa.” R & R! I´ll be waiting!


Disclaimer Note: I do not own FFVII characters... That´s all!!! Please Read & Review!!

* * *

Tifa sadly gazed at the doors of the Seventh Heaven. It was moments ago when she had an argument with her childhood friend. 

"Again? Why don't you ever stay to play with the kids? You've been away for five days and you're going away again!"

Cloud stared at her with his steely blue eyes. His face held all kinds of emotions. Guilt, sadness, anger. Emotions that sometimes the brunette overlooked. "I just… I want to make my deliveries. You pushed me into this, didn't you?"

Tifa pursed her lips annoyingly. "I know! But that doesn't mean you don't have the time to be with the children. They've been missing you, Cloud. Don't you have a little bit of compassion towards them?"

Cloud lowered his gaze and he turned his back on Tifa. He began to walk towards the exit.

"It's her isn't it?" The blonde ex-SOLDIER stopped. Tifa glared at his back. "Why can't you move on? For goodness sake's Cloud, it had been two years!"

He gazed to the side. Tifa crossed her black eyebrows. She knew it was hard for him to forget. But he had to try. For the kid's sake, for his sake.

"You don't know anything, Tifa."

The doors of the Seventh Heaven closed with a bang. An engine revved outside and the purring sound of Fenrir slowly disappeared. Tifa closed her eyes and she clenched her teeth. Her eyes began to sting and a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks.

_So what's the point in all of this?_

_When you will never change_

_The days have passed, The weather's changed_

_Should I be sorry? Could I be sorry?_

"Denzel, Marlene smile at the camera!"

Tifa crouched down to the level of the kids as the photographer prepares to take a shot. Denzel was trying to smile but Marlene beamed widely. Cloud glanced at the camera as the photographer took the shot. Tifa glimpsed at Cloud and smiled. She was happy because she had a family to call her own. She once had a family in Nibelheim. But Sephiroth took away her father's life. Now she had been working as a bar's manager but she's secretly rendering her skills in an anti-ShinRa group called AVALANCHE. And her life changed ever since.

* * *

Tifa took the photo from the table. She smiled as she saw herself with the people she loved most in the world. Her family. Then her chocolate brown eyes fell upon the somber ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. After all that had happened to them she tried to make him happy. To make him welcome in the family he had never experienced before. Tifa made him partake into the delivery service. He hesitated at first but he liked the idea of traveling and so he agreed. Tifa was very happy she knew all would be fine. She knew it would be a start of her life with Cloud and the kids. But one day, a plain delivery slip had changed it all. It was a delivery to the Forgotten City. To the place where she died. Guilt and sadness struck him then. Tifa knew what was going on but she never had the strength to confront him with it.

_I did it all, all for you _

_Hoping you would see_

_Your eyes are dull, your hands are clenched_

_Are we ready? Are we ready?_

Cloud came to live in the church. The memories of his past haunted him and his geostigma brought even more pain. He had grown away from the children and from her. Sure he had visited them but his visits were very seldom. He didn't know that Denzel and Marlene had been missing him so. Tifa was missing him. Her childhood friend.

_But you, you think about yourself_

_Only but yourself_

_But what about.. ._

_Un-lonely nights_

_Romantic moments_

_The love, the love_

_What about them?_

_Throw it all away_

"Why can't you ever move on? Tell me!" Tifa angrily stared at the ex-SOLDIER before her. "You said we would have a new life. But what now? When I saw you smile I thought you'd meant it. But you never did."

Cloud gazed to the side. He turned back to face the altar of the church. Dark clouds was starting to appear in the horizon. Tifa sighed heavily at having heard no response from him.

"You never shared what you felt inside with me. I thought we were friends." Her heart broke. "I thought we would look after each other. We are a family, Cloud!"

_You know me well, You know it's wrong_

_Then what is it you feel?_

_You hide behind those perfect smiles_

_It won't fool me, cause you already did_

Tears began to trickle down the barmaid's cheeks. "I tried… I tried to do everything. I wanted this family to work, Cloud. But it wont happen if you're not in it. We were supposed to move on. To forget the past."

"But I…"

"Shut up!" Tifa's voice grew hoarse as each word painfully came out of her mouth. "Don't tell me I didn't felt sad when she died. She's the cause of everyone's sadness. I sinned. But I wanted to change everything. I wanted to make things right!"

_I did it all, all for you _

_Hoping you could see_

_Your eyes are dull, your hands are clenched_

_Are we ready? Are we ready?_

"I just… I want to fight this alone." Cloud slowly nodded. "I want to be alone."

With those words, the SOLDIER left the church. The brunette fell down on her knees, her shoulders began to shake briskly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why?"

_But you, you think about yourself_

_Only but yourself_

_But what about..._

_Un-lonely nights_

_Romantic moments_

_The love, the love_

_What about them?_

_Throw it all away_

"Come next spring. I'm going to join SOLDIER."

"But the other boys are going too."

"I wont be like them. I'm going to be just like Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? The great Sephiroth?"

"Then you must promise…"

"Huh?"

"If you make it in SOLDIER. You must promise that if I'm ever in a bind you will come to help me."

"Wh-What?"

"Promise!"

"Alright… I promise."

_The perfect dates_

_The sweetest kisses_

_The love, the love_

_What about them?_

_Throw it all away_

"How can you forget?" Tifa slowly stood up wiping the tears that fell from her cheeks. "How can you forget when I never did?"

_So what's the point in all of this?_

_When you will never change_

_The days have passed, The weather's changed_

_Should I be sorry? Could I be sorry?_


End file.
